Aligned
by Atlas Kilton
Summary: Alfred and Kiku had confessed their love and it seemed simple. But having no consequences out of something so small such as a confession would be too simple for a nation. Under the stars they confessed, they were just two humans. But to the world, they were nations. Ameripan mpreg basically; summary may be changed later. Extended summary, tags etc in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Alfred and Kiku had confessed their love and it seemed simple. But having no consequences out of something so small such as a confession would be too simple for a nation. Under the stars they confessed, they were just two humans. But to the world, they were nations. As much as they love each other, they had their duties of being nations; something they can't ever quit. Being in a relationship was hard enough, but Kiku ending up getting pregnant after the one time they made love only made it difficult. But no matter what happens, they have each other. And that's what matters.  
 **Ships:** Ameripan [Main] Rochu, Fruk, Prucan- [ those might be implied/mentioned]  
 **Others:** FACE family concept, Asian family [both might make an appearance]  
 **Tags:** Fluff, implied smut, war mentions [Not WW ll related], light drinking

 **I have never really written mpreg before. And well I decided to just have this be my first story on this site 'cause why not? And not to mention the lack of ameripan mpreg stories kind of appall me. I think it'd be cute personally so I decided to try it out. Well, I hope you guys will enjoy it because I have no idea what I'm getting into. Well I want to do a thing where I tag things I think will be triggering on each chapter instead of doing it all at once along with ships and stuff. Since this is the first chapter, I'll just have all the ships I plan to include but there's no guarantee it will be in the story just so you know.**

* * *

It began with a confession under the star filled sky, with sake and ramune soda on their breaths as they shared their thoughts on the air. The memories of the festival Kiku had taken Alfred to were still fresh in their heads along with the stuffed animals they had won for each other.

They were sitting on the veranda of Kiku's home when they confessed. While his home still seemed traditional on the outside, it was quite modern on the inside with electricity, plumbing, running water and actual walls instead of the thin walls Alfred always tore through. Alfred had to admit that he loved Kiku's house because of how relaxing it felt. It felt like no matter how modern Kiku was becoming, he still had those small things that let him be connected with his traditional ways and he admired him for that.

And maybe that was why it was so easy to confess.

The speeches were forgotten but _'I've loved you for a long time'_ was best to summarize the conversation.

When the confessions were told and nothing else needed to be said, they were stuck in the silence of not even knowing what to do next.

"...So do you want to kiss...?" Alfred asked, his face was pink with the question. One would think Alfred was good at romance, knew how to flirt and get his way since he was partially raised by Francis but that was obviously not the case. He was raised mostly by Arthur after all.

Kiku chuckled softly at the man's question, finding it endearing, "Of course." He replied as he leaned up to kiss Alfred gently. That was their first kiss underneath the starry sky. The gentle breeze of the cool night brushing against them, making the kiss seem all the more passionate. They were warm soft lips, almost addictive and it wasn't until they needed air did they pull away.

Eventually, they had to go to sleep and both of them were admittedly awkward at this. Sleeping in the same bed seemed to be cute and inviting. They hadn't done anything more than kissing or cuddling. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they talked softly about almost anything until they fell asleep.

Their relationship had begun that same night. It didn't take long for nations to discover that they were dating but didn't find it a surprise. They always hung out together for so long that it wasn't a surprise they'd eventually develop feelings for each other. While one was calm, the other was loud. One gave their opinion only when asked, and the other didn't. They were polar opposites; the sun and the moon to be compared but they had managed to bounce off each other to create beautiful sunsets and sunrises. Their middle ground.

Their relationship was basically inseparable in the month they became officially a couple. It seemed like being allowed to call each other their partners allowed their closeness to only expand.

Their relationship was lived off of skype calls and meeting each other in America and Japan. No one knew how it worked but their three-month relationship lived exactly that way and worked. They were in a season where their bosses didn't require much of them to do so they came and went as they pleased.

The times where seeing each other was easy had been drawing to a close. Alfred's boss called him and he was requiired to do work that would hold him hostage in his house for up to a month or two. And with Kiku, he had to attend his meetings with his boss. The fun and relaxing part of their times were gone for the year and along came the busy work. There was nothing to be done but to spend as much time as they could for now before the last day.

And the last day came before they knew it. They were outside, sitting in the grass of Kiku's backyard with Pochi and Tama asleep by a patch of flowers. Alfred had his head on Kiku's lap. He Allowed Kiku to run his gentle and small fingers through his hair as he looked up at him. He sometimes glanced at his hands, noticing the very faded scars in his hands from wars in his early days. He knew how Kiku hated his scars and how there were scars much more than just his hands.

"I won't be able to see you for a month. I know we've probably not seen each other much longer than that but I'll still miss you a lot."

"I know. But at least you live in New York. When it's night for you, it's morning for me. We can talk through Skype like we always do..."

"I guess...but it's not the same. But at least we know we'll see each other in a month, right?"

"Yes, hopefully, that'll be the case if all goes well. Just promise to not sneak off during the congress meetings."

Alfred averted his eyes, an obvious look of disgust at the mention of them. He muttered under his breath, "...not my fault that there's a Subway and space museum nearby..."

Kiku chuckled lightly at that, "There will be a time for those things. I know you're smart so use that intelligence to get through those meetings."

"Oh alright..." Alfred replied. Though he knew it wouldn't hurt to skip at least one meeting once a year...

"Hey, do you want some sake?" Kiku asked after a few moments. He knew to change the subject since convincing Alfred a meeting was much more important than a space museum was pointless.

"Sure." He replied as he got off Kiku's lap to let him walk to the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of sake and two glasses. After pouring Alfred a glass, he poured himself one too. They both said a toast before drinking their own glasses.

Alfred had seemed a little fidgety after drinking some sake. Though sake was hard for Alfred to get drunk on so Kiku knew it couldn't be it.

"...do you really think we'll be able to see each other in a month?" Alfred asked after a while.

Kiku sighed softly, knowing what he meant. Just because their bosses said a month, didn't guarantee a month. It could mean three months to a year and there was no exact answer, "...maybe...you'd never know."

"...well then I want to spend this last night being happy." Alfred seemed determined by the answer, glancing at Kiku and giving him his goofy smile.

Kiku smiled at him, "I can't argue with that then."

There were a few more drinks of sake and some American beer Alfred had brought over but they weren't drunk off of it at all. Alfred was gently kissing Kiku, their lips tasting of alcohol. It was passionate and sweet, sometimes pausing to catch their breaths.

"...Kiku?"

"Yes?"

Alfred's face was pink. He had been wanting to ask Kiku the question but wasn't sure how. And he knew they had to do it now or God knows when they'd have a chanceto do so. "I-I know it's foolish...but I don't know when we'll see each other...so...do you want to um...do it...?"

His face matched Alfred's shade of pink. He knew what he meant. He also knew Alfred would respect his decision if he didn't want to. Though he was so close with Alfred, he was almost surprised they hadn't done it before. He slowly nodded, his lips gently brushing against Alfred's. They always felt soft and warm whenever he kissed them, "...I want to, Alfred. Do you?"

He nodded, his face turning slightly pink, "Y-yes..."

It didn't take long for Kiku to gently take Alfred to his bedroom. Clothes were long since discarded before Kiku's back was gently pressed against the bed, his lips against Alfred's as his hands roamed around his body. They both had scars on their bodies, one had much more than the other. They hadn't spoken a word about the scars since they took off their clothes. The scars on both their bodies told the story; they shared the same fate at one point. And none of it mattered to them at the moment, because underneath the moonlight their skins were bathed in the blue moonlight. It made Alfred's blond hair seem a bit shinier and Kiku's brown eyes glisten a shade brighter.

His lips were kissing parts of his neck, causing Kiku to moan softly, "Do you still want to do it...?" Alfred asked softly.

"Y-yes." He replied almost shakily. He looked at Alfred through his messy bangs, "Do you?"

Alfred only nodded, "...I love you."

"I love you too, Alfred."

They had shared their love underneath the moonlight. _Two flesh become one_ was an old saying and that was the best thing to describe what they did. In those moments, they were together and time had stopped it seemed.

When it was all over, they had arms wrapped around another trying to catch their breaths. There didn't even need to be words spoken on what they shared but Alfred smiled regardless as he kissed the top of Kiku's head. _'I love you'_ s in their native tongues were spoken before they dozed off to sleep. In the morning, Alfred would wake up and Kiku would make breakfast. They'd share their meal and kiss before saying goodbye but that was in the morning. Tonight, they were only going off to sleep and hoping time would make their sleep much more longer.

* * *

 **Brief notes: Japan's bed is just a regular bed with a futon over it. Bedbugs are common in Japan so some people will just buy a bed and lay a futon over it so they can clean it.**

 **I honestly feel like I could've done smut but I just wanted to get this chapter up and running. Hey, maybe I'll kill two birds with one stone and write a smut scene somewhere. :P Well, thanks for reading guys and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**so I have been busy. Unfortunately I couldn't exactly find the niche I wanted to have to continue the story but it's back now. Writing in this style is going to be a bit difficult so the chapters may take longer to write and I apologize deeply. ;^^**

 **Also a quick thank you to those who have favorited, reviewed and even followed the story; I didn't really expect to have even a few people regard the story!**

 **Date published:** 07/20/16

 **Characters:** Japan, China

 **Ships for this chapter:** ameripan, rochu [implied]

 **Tags:** vomitting/morning sickness, food, ableist slur, trains

* * *

The sound of the air conditioner seemed to be enough to block out the traffic but not enough to block out the sounds of the speaker ranting on about the train system or something. Which wouldn't really make sense considering Yao was in the room also to attend the meeting for Japan and China's relations.

Kiku frankly didn't care for whatever he had to say which is why he didn't know what he was being so passionate about and not that it mattered to him. So long as he wrote something down and looked like he was interested, people would leave him be and let him think his thoughts.

And he couldn't think even when he was given the chance. It was an odd feeling he felt, feeling almost nauseous. Or dizzy. He wasn't sure what exactly. Perhaps both and that would explain it. Either way, it was hard to concentrate or think.

He could feel the contents what he ate for breakfast up his throat but he never felt like he was going to truly throw up. He didn't want to show it at all and he didn't want to excuse himself so he sat where he was.

It left him in a middle ground that eventually made him him rest his head under his arms on the desk. He hated resorting to this. Despite the fact that they wouldn't care if he decided to take a nap, he felt that he would simply be not living to his job as a nation enough.

As predicted, nobody in the room bothered to reprimend him once he put his head down and closed his eyes. Too polite or thinking he was simply overworking.

And it wasn't a lie. The day Alfred had to leave was the first day of many that left Kiku with little sleep due to the countless meetings, flights, and paperwork. It didn't help that he was feeling more and more exhausted as time went on.

He hated feeling this way, especially when his boss and everyone around him was relying so heavily on him. And it was at the point in time when asking for even a day off would setback a lot of work and meetings. All he could do was just hope the meeting wouldn't be too long or out-of-topic so he could go home.

He wasn't even granted that few minutes of rest without feeling someone shaking his shoulder. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was; Yao.

"This isn't the time to nap, Kiku; you should know better than that." Yao gently whispered as he watched Kiku slowly sit up. He did look exhausted and sleeping during something important was usually something he rarely did which made him a little bit worried.

"I know. Just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." He replied, picking up the pen to make it look like he was paying attention again.

As it turns out, the man so passionate on trains wasn't even a speaker at all. Just a guy who mixed up the meetings with the original speaker. After walking away, blushed red from embarrassment, the host of the meeting apologized to everyone over the mix up. He announced that since it was so late in the evening to restart the meeting and it would take a while for the right speaker to affect, they would serve dinner and they could go home and rehedule it later.

Kiku began putting things away as everyone began heading off to the room where dinner was served; ready to sneak off and go home to maybe sleep but Yao grabbed him by the shoulder, "are you going home now?"

Kiku almost paused. He wasn't sure if Yao was reprimanding him or not; seeming to forget the past and ready to assume the role of his older brother. He decided to tell the truth and nodded, "I'm just alittle tired so I think it's best if I go home if that's alright."

"And what about dinner?"

"I think I'll skip it; I'll probably be asleep until morning and I'll just make something to eat."

Yao seemed to think for a few moments. He had hoped to spend the free time to hang out with him and catch up with him but he seemed too tired to do that. And he didn't really mind that at all since he understood but since he was here, he might as well just hang around anyway, "how about I make dinner tonight? You need something to eat and skipping meals is no good at all."

"Are you sure, Yao? I don't want to make you work or anything like that."

He nodded, "of course! It's been a while since I made you food anyway; you obviously appreciate my food."

He smiled at him, now finished packing so he looked at him, "I do and I have missed your cooking. I think I have all the ingridents you need at home but we can stop by the store if you'd like."

"Nonsense; I'll make something even if you have nothing. Now let's go before the trains get too crowded. They are always so pushy there I don't know how you can deal with it."

* * *

"You can just rest, you know. I can handle it from here." Yao insisted as he watched Kiku begin to help wash the vegetables needed.

"I know but I want to help. I'll rest after I eat I promise." He gave Yao a small smile as he continued to wash them, turning off the sink when he finished, "minced or diced?"

Yao almost wanted to argue at this point but refrained from doing so, "Minced; and if you get too tired at any point, just stop and go to your room."

He only nodded as he began to mince the vegetables, a fast and steady pace from doing that for so many years. It didn't take long for him to be feeling an overwhelming smell from the onion even though it was refrigerated. He still went ahead with it, managing to get it out of the way and soon finished mincing the other vegetables as Yao worked on the other ingridents. They had talked over small things over the preparation, just like old times which made Kiku feel a sense of happiness. It really had been so long since they did something like this.

It only took a few minutes after mixing the two foods into a pot to cook did Kiku have to sit down, the strong smell of it giving him a headache and nausea. It felt almost unbearable, already earning the gaze from Yao.

"Kiku, are you alright?" He heard Yao approach him and sat down in the nearby seat.

"I'm just alittle unwell..." He mumbled softly.

Yao put his hand against his forehead, frowning slightly when he felt it wasn't warm aside from the heat from the kitchen. It didn't seem to make his worry any less when he seemed pale even, "what do you feel?"

"Tired...headache, and nausea from the food."

"Food?" He glanced over at the pot that was still cooking, "it doesn't smell that strong at all."

"...it does to me; I think that's what's making it worse."

Yao glanced at Kiku for a few seconds, seeming a bit suspicious but chose not to ask for the moment, "let's get you to your room and I'll make you something lighter."

He could only nod and appreciate it as Yao helped him up and walk him to his room. He didn't mean to make him worry and knew he was probably worried but he couldn't say anything without the want to throw up.

Yao didn't let him go until he laid down on the bed, pulling the blankets close to him and making sure the air conditioner was on to make it comfortable for him, "do you need anything?"

"No, thank you but sorry for making you worry..."

Yao almost scoffed at that, "Always apologizing for things you don't need to be sorry for...Just rest for now and I'll wake you up to eat."

He nodded, easily falling to the request and closing his eyes already succumbing to sleep.

Yao glanced at him for a few moments, taking the time to think about what's wrong with him. He had probably had to tend to sick people of all illness and diseases in the world maybe which is why he always knew what a person could have just from a few symptoms.

And admittedly, there was one that was stuck in his head but wasn't even an illness or disease...(well it might as well if it involves the American.)

He only sighed before leaving the door slightly ajar and putting the other meal aside to begin to prepare an all new meal.

It was a simple soup that he made for Kiku a lot whenever he was sick. It was one of the few foods he could stomach being sick so he hoped he still could handle it even if it had been so many years since Kiku last had it.

Despite it taking an hour to make, he didn't wake Kiku up until another hour passed to let him rest. He set the tray of food by the bedside table, gently shaking Kiku, "I made food; you can eat it and then get some rest."

He slowly woke up, feeling groggy and tired but the headache and nausea had gone away at least. It did take some help from Yao to sit up though before the tray of food was set on his lap. He immediately recognized it, which made him smile as he took a sip of it, the flavor already bringing nostalgia, "it tastes just like it did before."

Yao smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying it. How are you feeling?"

"Tired but better." He replied. Admittedly, he also had a strong appetite and had a feeling not even one bowl would satisfy it but decided to wait until he finished before asking. Even then, it felt strange to ask for seconds.

Then again, he had been feeling strange these days and what he felt today only covered half of it. He was way too busy to even think on the symptoms for the past few weeks and now that he had time...

He could only hope that it wasn't the case. He began eating his meal and chatting with Yao before finally finishing and surprisingly, asking for another bowl of it.

Yao almost was ready to argue but didn't and followed his request. Kiku was sure acting strange today; and each moment with him only proved the suspicions more and more.

By the second bowl, Kiku was full and not get tired, "maybe I should do some paperwork just to get ahead." He was ready to get out of bed.

Yao gently pushed him down instead, not letting him sit up, "You work too much at times like this so rest."

"Yao, I-"

"Don't even try to argue; you need to rest and that's final." He seemed a bit strict on his tone but that was the only way to get through to him.

Kiku sighed as he looked up at him, "...I guess so..." He shifted a bit under the covers to get more comfortable, "are you staying here for the night?"

"Yes, I can make do with just the chair."

He shook his head, pointing to the closet, "you can grab a spare futon there. It'll be bad for your back if you sleep on a chair."

Yao went to the closet, finding the futon tucked away and pulling it out. He began to lay it on the floor and spread it out, "still looking out for me?"

Kiku smiled alittle, "of course." It was the smallest things he often fussed over him; such as sitting in a bad position or bad bed but it was his way of showing affection and Yao had deeply appreciated it.

"Well worry about yourself tonight. I'll live through tomorrow." He made sure he was comfortable enough before shutting out the lights and laying down on the futon. They exchanged 'good nights' before falling asleep.

* * *

When Kiku woke up, he felt utterly terrible. He felt groggy and nauseous, it seeming to increase before he felt like he was going to actually throw up. He quickly scrambled out of bed, running to the bathroom and managing to throw up over the toilet. He could feel the bile reach up to his throat, making him gently clutch his stomach as he threw up.

Yao had gotten up over the sound of him throwing up. He walked over to the bathroom, seeing him throwing up and approaching him. He sat down beside him, gently rubbing his back as he watched him throw up. He didn't speak at all, waiting until he was finished and sat up, looking at him. Their eyes locked and they both seemed to know what they were thinking.

Kiku wasn't stupid and Yao surely wasn't; catching the pieces and putting them together made the problem so simply solved.

"I'm such an idiot." Kiku finally spoke, looking down, almost clenching his fists, "...Alfred and I...we never spoke about children...we don't even have time to see each other; how can we have time to raise a child?"

Yao sighed, gently grabbing him by the shoulders. Of course he didn't know if he wanted to overjoyed at the prospect of having a niece or nephew but he decided to withhold it, "I know but knowing you and him, you two will find a way around it. I'm assuming he doesn't know about this."

He shook his head, "...the last time we saw each other physically was over a month ago. I haven't told him about the symptoms because I didn't want him to worry."

"Just talk to the boy. I promise he won't do anything to hurt you because he loves you and he knows how I am."

Kiku almost laughed softly at that, "that's true...He's coming over tomorrow I think though..."

Yao almost frowned, "and my flight leaves tonight."

"Really?" His eyes widened, seeming to show a hint of sadness towards it, "I-I can't face this alone..."

"Kiku, you are stronger than this. You'll be fine without me I know it. When they reschedule the meeting, I'll have the flight home be booked much later to help you out for a while."

"I would appreciate it very much but only if you have the time."

"I'll make time, don't worry. I'll be very persuasive with my boss." Of course he could say that if he had Ivan as his boyfriend. Which would most likely he Yao talking and Ivan simply standing in the room.

Kiku smiled at that, gently hugging him. Normally it wasn't something he would do but it was an easy guess as to why he would do that, "...thank you, Yao...I really appreciate it..."

Yao smiled, gently hugging him back, "you're welcome; I'll have to be there for my brother and nephew/niece. Especially since the father is Alfred."

* * *

 **Chapter notes: apparently, it's normal to sleep through work. And in fact, a sign that you have been working a lot.**

 **So thanks for being patient and I hoped to make it better by making this chapter long. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but just wanted to get it out of the way and as a sign that ,yes, this story is still going on. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This time not so late of a update! I think; I'm going on a small vacation and I normally like to do most of the stuff I owe so I don't have to worry about it. Thanks again for the reviews; I would like to point out that I'll try not to reply to reviews here unless it's questions or things like that from Guests. So this is the first.**

[ **Reply to the guest:** _'I want the baby to be Hawaii! please!_ ' **I do think that Hawaii is definitely America and Japan's child and it is disappointing to see so rare fanfiction of this case. However, usually it'd be America carrying the baby due to the land being technically America's and in this fanfic it's Japan so I don't think it makes much sense. Plus I do plan on adding more details on this whole thing and making the baby a state will kind of destroy the side plot that you'll see later.** ]

 **And I think I also answered anyone's question as to whether or not the child will be Hawaii. Sorry if anyone's disappointed! I take requests though so you can always request for a one shot if you would want that.**

 **Date Published:** 08/10/16

 **Characters:** Japan, America, China

 **Ships For This Chapter:** Ameripan, rochu [implied]

 **Tags:** vomiting/morning sickness, food

* * *

By the time it was night, Yao was ready to board his plane. He gave Kiku a hug and told him he'd visit again soon and to take care of himself. He even had pre-made some meals for him in case Kiku felt too sick to cook for himself. He felt almost guilty leaving Kiku alone in his condition but hopefully the American knew a thing or two on taking care of someone.

He promised he'd see Kiku soon. And that was enough to get Yao to board that flight after waving goodbye to Kiku on the airport. The promise was a rather shaky one as only time could really be the judge or not. He could only hope the rescheduled meeting would be sometime soon.

Kiku would stay at the airport and make sure his flight left before going home himself. Now alone with his thoughts to himself, he wondered what it would be like to have a child around the house. It was always just him, Pochi and Tama around the house but sometimes it would get a bit lonely especially when Alfred wasn't around.

The idea of it seemed inviting, especially if it meant Alfred could stay longer now. They had never talked about children...maybe once but that was almost years ago. And he couldn't even remember how that conversation went.

It wasn't that nations couldn't reproduce (Kiku was now proof they could anyway), but it was rather of how rare it happens. Of course, they could produce children with mortals but they were more or less classified as bastard children and rarely would nations even know or visit them. Most nations were too busy trying to decapitate the other's head to do such acts of intimacy and if that was the case would use protection. Very rarely nations, even females, were pregnant.

And the two had managed to get towards that level of intimacy and skip the protection to end up with a child. Most likely, it was to be a normal human pregnancy anyway since he had the parts to be able to reproduce. And if it was a normal one, it would mean nine long months of carrying a child.

Kiku sighed softly at that thought, already his mind wandering towards his health such as high blood pressure and back pain. They would be a huge disadvantage to him and he hoped it wouldn't be so severe as to put him to bed rest.

He already found himself having a hand over his stomach subconsciously, feeling the very slight bump that was the only reminder of his pregnancy at the moment. It was already a feeling he never felt before and almost difficult to describe. He wondered if the feeling would only increase as the months went by.

He pushed aside his thoughts to preheat the soup Yao had made for him yesterday. After eating and watching some tv, he changed to pajamas and found a bucket to place near his bed. It had taken a few minutes of tossing and turning but he managed to fall asleep soon after.

* * *

Kiku woke up when morning came, already knowing what was to come and quickly grabbing the bucket he had on beside his bed to throw up in. After that, he continued to lay in bed for some time just to make sure he wouldn't throw up again before starting his day.

He didn't have much to do with work and most of it was just picking up Alfred from the airport. Thankfully it was now his turn to do meetings with and it gave a good excuse to be with him now. It wasn't a big meeting to get their bosses to go to the meeting but it was enough to have Alfred fly over to Japan so he couldn't be more happier about a meeting. Even if the meeting was to be tomorrow and his flight leaving the leaving same day, he was still happy to see him.

He went to the airport when it was about two hours left until his flight landed. He wanted to get there early to be able to find some decent parking and in case there was heavy traffic. In the end, he made it inside with only about an hour to spare.

He had spent most of it walking around the small shops that were open, gift shops in Japanese and English lettering to make it convenient for foreigners. While he wasn't planning to shop, he did end up getting something to eat after he became hungry. Normally, he wouldn't be hungry after eating breakfast but he knew the reason why and couldn't do anything but just simply go through with it.

He ate and walked to where his flight would arrive with only 10 minutes left to spare. He mainly sat and waited until he saw people from the plane arrive inside. He quickly sat up and walked as far as he could before the rope would stop him. He scanned face after face until he finally saw him.

Alfred saw him as well because of how quick he was to duck under the rope and embrace Kiku in a hug, "I've missed you." He didn't seem to care about the fact he could've just walked out normally like anybody would or the people looking at them.

Kiku couldn't help it but hug him back as his head rested on his chest gently. There were so many things they couldn't do from just Skype and phone calls and texts. And being able to touch one another was definitely the biggest one of all.

"I've missed you too, Alfred." He said after a few moments. He could already feel Alfred's body warmth, feeling so warm and inviting to him. Rarely was he held like this which made moments like this all the more special to him.

And it didn't quite matter to him who was looking at them. He got to see Alfred a month later rather than three months later as that sometimes happened. It was mainly of things they couldn't control but for now, time had worked well and they were able to be in that moment.

After they pulled away, they walked to where Alfred's luggage was before heading to Kiku's car. The two were talking on the way there, mainly about their events on the month.

"I actually convinced my boss to let me stay here for a week." Alfred smiled at him with that sentence.

"Really?" His eyes widened at that, "How'd you convince him?"

He shrugged, "well all I had to do was just mention how much more productive I'd be if I was somewhere else and that got him to agree. All I have to do is some paperwork while I'm here but that's about it. I'm all yours for the week."

Kiku smiled at that, not able to help himself but hug him, "thank you, Alfred. I really appreciate it."

Alfred kissed the top of his head, "Anything for you, really."

* * *

They stayed outside, watching the stars brightly shine in the sky as they leaned against the other with a blanket over them. There was little conversation that night; Alfred too busy staring up at the stars and Kiku being too busy on wondering how he should break the news to him.

It felt like every second was slowly counting down to minutes and Kiku knew he had to do it soon. His heart was pounding and he was already nervous at the thought of telling him the news. Without a second thought, he spoke before he could stop himself, "Alfred, I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?" His attention gazed completely to him in a matter of seconds.

"yesterday..." He had completely fucked up and now he had to drag the sentence on instead of telling it bluntly. He sighed and cursed himself mentally, "...I threw up this morning and the days before that I'd feel kind of nauseous whenever I wake up. And gaining weight and feeling tired a lot...and I couldn't even be near whatever Yao was cooking without wanting to throw up...I don't even know how to say this at all."

He raised a brow, "I don't understand; is Yao's cooking that bad?"

"Not at all...its just that they were all symptoms of pregnancy..."

Alfred stared at Kiku, "you're kidding."

He shook his head, "I'm not...I've been displaying all the symptoms and even talked with Yao about it. I'm going to a doctor soon to confirm it if you want to come with me but I know it's true."

"Kiku-I-" He was utterly speechless. What could he say?, "I didn't even know this could happen. I thought it was only a married couple thing or something! We can't even get married!"

He was almost rambling now. He never thought in a million years that this would happen. Mainly due to lack of sex education he went with and most of what he learned was from Francis when he was a child but even that conversation got rather adult enough for Arthur to stop him.

Kiku sighed softly at his rambling, gently grabbing his hand to get him to stop talking, "I know you didn't expect this. Neither did I...but I could just really use your support. That's all I request for you to do...we can always think about what to do...we do have options but it's only if you want to get involved with it that is..."

He took a deep breath before smiling softly at him, "of course I want to get involved, Kiku...we just need some time to think about this, right? We'll just take this slow and whatever happens in the end I'll still be by your side."

He nodded, seeming relieved now, leaning against him as he gave a small smile, "thank you."

Alfred wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head as he pulled him closer, "It's really the least I can do."

"Are you scared?" Kiku asked.

"I'm pretty terrified. What about you?"

"Yes...and nervous too."

"I can understand why...and looks like we'll have to be telling everyone about this."

"Only Yao knows at the moment...I have a feeling he'll be telling Ivan about it."

"I guess if that's the case then we won't have to say anything because they'll do the work for us." Alfred chuckled at that, "besides having to tell our close friends and family of course...Arthur would flip if he heard of the news first before I told him."

"I can imagine why. You'll have to start telling him before the world meeting that's for sure."

He sighed, "yeah true...though I am curious about his reaction. Maybe I'll just not tell him to tease him. When's the next world meeting anyway?"

"I think a few months from now." He rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Guess I'll have to ask my boss when I can." He glanced at Kiku, "You tired?"

He nodded as he opened his eyes, "Yes sorry for that. We can talk more in the morning."

"That's totally fine; it's already getting late anyway."

They both walked to the bedroom after a minute or two of glancing at the starry night and enjoying the silence. They changed into their pajamas for the night, both not even turning their backs simply because of how used to each other they became. It had taken a while for Kiku to not subconsciously turn his back when he changed but he had managed to get over it. It was only more proof of how Alfred was the only person he was truly comfortable being himself with.

Alfred did glance at Kiku, watching him take his shirt off in exchange for another, seeing his stomach and how softly swollen it was. Looking at him with his shirt on, he would've never guessed he was pregnant. God, he was really unsure of what to even feel. Excitement? Nervousness? Was this how every father felt? Even saying that made him feel all new unexplained emotions.

"Hey Kiku?" Alfred put on a shirt as he began to talk.

"Yes?"

"When are you planning to go to the doctor?"

He paused for a moment, "I haven't thought of when yet but maybe the day after the meeting."

"Would you mind if I come with you?"

He had finished changing by then, sitting at the bed waiting for him. He smiled softly at that, "I would appreciate it if you could. What time is good for you?"

"I won't be busy at all so any time should be fine." He finished as well, sitting next to him as he began to prepare for bed, "What will you have to do?"

"I think it's just a test to officially confirm it and then just make sure I'm healthy." He began to lay down.

He nodded, "That sounds good. We can call the doctor tomorrow just to book in advance." He walked over to the light-switch, turning it off and walking back to the bed.

"Just remind me tomorrow." He said almost tiredly. He laid his head on top of Alfred's chest once he laid down.

"I will," He wrapped an arm around him as he put his glasses on the nightstand, cuddling closer to him, "Night..."

"Good night..." Kiku had fallen asleep much quicker than yesterday, most likely just by being near Alfred.

Alfred must've stayed awake for an hour or two that night, wondering what it was that a father should even feel the first night they know their life would change forever.

* * *

 **I happen to notice in a lot of fanfics that Alfred seems excited to be a father which don't get me wrong is really cute but, honestly I think we forget that he is 19 in human years so in reality he would probably be freaking out. Of course, he would be happy but more on the 'Fuck I was never taught this happens' type of panic. American sex-Ed everybody. Well thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Incoherent screaming* Yes I am back and school excuses of course. Also thank you for getting me to six reviews, two favorites and seven story alerts; I appreciate it very much you like this story. Now without further ado; here's the chapter.**

 **Date published:** 11/25/16

 **Characters:** Japan, America, unimportant OC

 **Ships for this chapter** : Ameripan

 **Tags** : vomiting, food, more trains

* * *

It was way too much of a headache to go to a regular doctor for one. And second, there were already doctors who basically took an oath to treat the nations if they were needed by their own governments to prevent any leaks from the Internet/untrustworthy people. Thankfully that made things easier for when nations really did need a doctor, as rare it might be. Just a simple phone call through a representative and they'll help book an appointment ranging from at home or at the doctor's office before or after hours depending on the situation.

For Kiku, he figured it would be best to go to the doctor in the morning before they opened up. The request for the time and a doctor was accepted with no questions asked. It was something he was grateful for as he didn't have to explain to the representative anything and he still was trying to find words to explain it without having to stay at least 5 minutes being quiet thinking.

The sun had yet to rise but the night's color began turning to a shade of deep blue when they woke up. Although, it was mainly Kiku throwing up over the bucket beside him that had woken Alfred up. He sat up, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes while he rubbed Kiku's back, "you okay now?"

Kiku eventually stopped throwing up and only nodded as he slowly stood up from his bed. He was just as tired, if not more, but he had to get ready for the appointment as he said he would, "I'll just go take a shower."

Alfred nodded, getting up as well to gently kiss the top of his head, "I'll make breakfast. Is there anything you want in particular?"

He shook his head, "not at the moment, actually. Just something light."

Of course he really didn't know what he meant by that but nodded as if he knew, "sure. I'll go make something now."

He then headed to the kitchen while Kiku grabbed some clothes and took a shower. While he was sure a hot bath would be able to take the slight nausea that still lingered, he really didn't have time for one so a hot shower would have to do and it at least did help.

After finishing and putting on clothes that didn't feel tight, he stepped out and was already greeted with the scent of pancakes. The kitchen wasn't even that close to the bathroom but he could smell it as if it was right in front of him. He didn't even know if it was pancakes and if it was, he was surprised that Alfred knew how to cook them.

It was the little things that would only confirm it more and more, making it feel like he wasn't even in reality anymore. He could've never imagined that he would end up pregnant by a man taller and foolish who still saw the world as something worth saving. And yet, it was out of love the whole thing happened so he knew the whole situation wasn't entirely bad at all.

He walked to the kitchen finding that he was correct. Alfred having finished the first few pancakes and was just pouring in another batch had heard Kiku and didn't even need to turn around, "I went with pancakes; don't worry it's whole grain. Do you want some now?"

He didn't even know if Alfred knew what 'whole grain' meant, "so who suggested with whole grain pancakes?"

"...Matthew." He really should've figured Kiku wouldn't buy him taking the credit, "I just texted him on what to make for a light breakfast and he suggested that."

"Did you tell him?"

"Nope; I think it's best if I say it after the confirmation and I want to tell him in person anyway. The look on his face will be priceless." He had an almost mischievious grin as he took any chance he could to freak his brother out. It was enjoyable to see his reaction and being announced he would be an uncle would be the highlight of the year.

Kiku had learned to live with him enough to know it wouldn't end well but still wished him luck on that before Alfred began stacking some pancakes for him before handing it to him, "Syrup's on the table."

Kiku ate his pancakes ,almost drowned in syrup, by the time Alfred sat across from him with his own plate. The conversation was light for the two which had seemed fitting for the sky's changing color to day and the birds waking up to sing their song.

He did end up eating one more plateful of pancakes before actually feeling full, which was something he rarely ever did. Most of the time he wouldn't be able to finish whatever Alfred gave him because of portion sizes but he ate least three times more then he usually would by breakfast alone.

It did slightly amuse Alfred as he remembered Kiku saying he would rather jump into a full sized tank of sharks then actually finish a full 'American sized' meal. Though he said nothing on that as he really was _a little_ afraid of him and knew it was best not to push him, especially with his emotions probably being all over the place. [a symptom he was glad to have not seen yet]

When they finished their meals and washed the plates, Alfred wiped his hands on a dry towel, "Ready to go?"

Kiku nodded, getting all the documents he would need. Alfred had waited for him outside and walked beside him. He reached for Kiku's hand and despite being in public, held on to it as they walked to the train station.

* * *

"So you want a pregnancy test?" The doctor asked, scanning the clipboard that contained Kiku's medical records. He was hired by the government for the nations so he had been told about their physical abilities in advance such as not being able to die to an extant and reproduction so he was probably used to things an ordinary human couldn't be used to.

Kiku nodded, hands folded over his lap but he'd absentmindedly rub his thumb over his hand which was the only sign that expressed his nervousness. Alfred would gently place his hand on top of his silently as Kiku spoke now that he had calmed some, "I have been showing symptoms these past few weeks so I want to make sure."

There was a nod as he scanned the medical file on him, "High blood pressure and back pain is what you suffer from physically, correct?"

"Yes. Would the high blood pressure affect the test?"

"It shouldn't since the best results is of a blood test and they'll be sent to the lab. I will have to check up on your health while we're at it."

He let the doctor do a check up such as stepping on the weight scale and checking his blood pressure. though it was to Alfred's slight dismay when he saw the needle go in Kiku's arm and draw out blood when it came to the. blood test. He said nothing though, trying to be the supportive one but did avert his eyes until the needle was taken out and the tube full of blood was put away.

"We'll be calling you tomorrow morning on the results and if it comes out positive, I'll recommend you to another doctor and make sure to register with the local government afterwords; the doctor can help you with it."

He nodded, thanking the doctor for everything before they said their byes and Kiku stepped out alongside Alfred.

"So tomorrow huh?" Alfred spoke up after they walked a few minutes in silence. He was still trying to process what had happened; it was an ordinary exam if one walked in unassuming but the exam was for a reason and he could feel the churning in his stomach still.

He nodded, looking up at him, "Yes but I think we both know what the results of this exam will be."

"Yeah..." His voice almost felt dry. It's been over two days now since he was told of the news and each day felt like the same as he made no progress in getting used to it. He felt almost guilty for not adjusting to it quickly enough; he really needed to tell Arthur or Matthew soon so he could be given advice.

"Are you alright Alfred?"

"Y-Yeah sorry for worrying you." He gave a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to look around the town for a topic changer.

"It smells like there's a bakery up ahead..."

Alfred turned his attention back to the smaller black-haired male, quite thankful that the topic was now changed, "Well I can buy you something from there. Come on."

well if there was one thing he could get used to was Kiku's appetite for food; even the overly colored frosted cupcakes he watched Kiku order seemed to not bother Kiku at all.

At least he definitely started getting his priorities straight in food.

* * *

 **Thanks again for bearing with me. I shall try and update at least monthly this time once or twice. And I have two brief announcements;**

 **I have a questionnaire uploaded. It regards mainly on the gender of the kid as I feel it's most important; the rest of it is optional but would be appreciated if you guys could take the time to answer. :3 The link is on my profile but for some reason it's not registering it? I'm not sure why but the Twitter handle works and I've tried editing it so I guess maybe by the time this is uploaded it'll work. Well until then, feel free to hop on over to my new account; the link's on a pinned tweet and feel free to say hi :3**

 **Alrighty that is all! Thanks so much for reading and being patient; have a wonderful Thanksgiving weekend or a wonderful weekend in general. :3**


End file.
